Red, Red, and Green
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Time Force] Epilogue fic for 'Destiny Defeated', spoilers for up to said episode. [Trip X Katie, Jen X Alex]


Disclaimer: Saban and Disney's, not mine

Notes: Epilogue fic for 'Destiny Defeated', spoilers apply

--

Trip made sure he had the money in his pocket and went over the list in his head one last time before going into Mama Joan's Pizza Store, bell jingling behind him. "Hello? Anybody here?" Funny, they were usually open this time of day.

A middle-aged woman stomped in, wiping flour off of her hands with a dirty dishrag. "I don't care if you have a date tonight Arnie, you gotta--" Her scowl turned into a smile almost instantly. "Trip, is that you?" Still grinning, she leaned heavily on the counter, pretending to wipe it down. "And where has my best customer been the past week? Arnie and I were giving serious thought to filing a missing person's report."

"S-sorry. I've been busy with work." It wasn't a lie. Trip rested his hand on a dusty old machine. "How's your jukebox been holding up?"

"Since you fixed it? Like a dream!" She stuffed the dishrag in her pocket and replaced it with a notepad. "So what'll you have?"

Stomach already growling with anticipation, Trip recited from memory, "Three extra large pepperoni, two extra large Italian sausage and mushrooms, and one extra large plain cheese, just in case someone's feeling picky."

The woman let out a whistle. "That's a big order, even for you. You having a party or something?"

"Sort of. One of our employees thought he was going to have quit, but found out he'd be able to stay at the last minute." Once again, not a lie.

She nodded as she scribbled hastily on the pad and headed in the direction of the kitchen-- but paused for a second. "Say, I just noticed... where's that really tall girl that's always with you?"

"Katie? Oh, she had to work today."

The shop owner nodded again as she went to fill out the order. Trip kept himself busy inspecting the jukebox, making sure there weren't any problems that might have been overlooked. When she returned, there was an extra box on top of the stack of pizzas. "I made some cheese sticks for you while I was in there. My treat," she explained. "I know it's a long walk and you're likely to get hungry."

Trip smiled gratefully as he gave her the money. "Really? Thanks!"

"If you really want to thank me, don't wait another whole week to visit!" She raised her voice to be heard over the doorbell. "And bring your tall friend with you next time, I miss her too! Oh! And be sure to have fun at your party! You need to; you look like a wreck-- try to relax!"

--

_I don't think I've relaxed for the past week. _Trip chewed contentedly on a cheese stick as he walked home. The past week had been... eventful. He'd spent it worrying about Jen and Wes, following Alex's increasingly insane orders, and trying to keep Lucas and Katie from killing Alex.

Trip had never known Alex very well. He was always either on duty or with Jen. He did know he was a stern, but fair officer who'd risen up in the ranks quickly not only because of his bravery, but because he knew the weaknesses of each team member and instead of berating them for it would help them turn it into a strength. It was why he was chosen as the Red Ranger for Time Force's then experimental Ranger Program. But when Alex came back from the dead and through time to keep the future from changing... something was wrong. He hadn't been expecting him to suddenly be expressive enough to kiss Jen in front of them or anything, but they'd thought he was dead. **Jen **thought he was dead. But he had treated her the same way he treated Wes and the three of them, just another tool in his plan to stop Frax and keep the future intact.

He had wanted to say something, but he hadn't. Why? Because of, as the shop owner had so eloquently put it, that 'really tall girl'.

They all wanted to go home again one day, but Katie was the one who was afraid she couldn't. She'd said they were her family while she was here and folded the photo neatly away in that journal of hers, but every now and then he picked up a twinge of loneliness, fear.

Alex's plan would have been in her best interest.

So he had kept his mouth shut. Yes, he felt Alex hadn't come back quite right, yes he wanted Wes back more than anything, but not if it meant Katie might never see her family again. He couldn't do that to her. He just **couldn't**.

But when the battle with Frax seemed lost, and it looked like Lucas was actually going to hit Alex for a moment, and he finally had to say something, she'd proved him wrong.

_No! We're strongest with Wes, if you were a real leader you'd see that!_

What she said had meant a lot to him. It meant even though she wanted to go home to people who still remembered her; she still cared about Wes, about all of them... and was willing to take the risk to help them.

He quickened his pace while gulping down his last cheese stick. After what Katie had done for them, the least he could do was make it home on time.


End file.
